infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatenashi Sarashiki
true name Katana Sarashiki (更識 刀奈 Katana Sarashiki) is the Student Council President of the IS Academy and the IS Representative Cadet of Russia. She is the 6th heroine to appear in the series. Appearance Tatenashi has short light blue hair, dark red eyes and a voluptuous figure, with slender thighs, large breasts, a water-snake like waist and a perfect-curvy butt. Her IS Academy uniform consists of the typical white and red blouse, a skirt that is short compared to others, with a yellow tie, and a pale green overcoat around it, along with red leggings. She is also known to dress scantily in front of Ichika just to see his reactions, which she finds 'cute' (e.g wearing only panties with a simple white shirt or a 'naked apron' although she did wear a swimsuit underneath). She usually has blue fans with her that display kanji that indicate what she is going to do or what she is talking about. Her IS suit is dark blue. Personality In the light novel, she is said to have very high standards due to her prestigious family, where everything must be done perfectly. Despite that, she has, as Ichika puts it, "a wild or rather whimsical personality with slight cat-like mischief." She enjoys teasing people (her unfortunate victims are mostly Ichika and Laura). Despite her tendency to tease others, Tatenashi has also shown moments of being flustered, mostly as a result of her feelings for Ichika. She is very charismatic and a natural leader, easily earning the respect from most of the students at the academy. She even got the normally difficult Houki to become friendly with her after a short while, which surprised Ichika. Her teasing includes appearing before Ichika half naked or even asking him if she should undress herself. She often does both when she has him give her a massage, after which she teases him about him enjoying it. Tatenashi also teased Houki about how Houki's breasts were slightly bigger than her own. She seems to have stopped teasing Ichika on the subject, ever since she realized her feelings for him. She even gets clearly angry with him whenever she sees him looking at other girls' bodies. She still enjoys teasing girls on the subject and putting them in embarrassing situations, such as the Live Cosplay Changing Race. She does have a serious side, though she tends to talk playfully even when serious, so it can be difficult to determine just how seriously she is taking things. Tatenashi takes failing rather hard, due to the fact she has many titles and positions (Student Council President, Sarashiki family head, and IS Representative of Russia). She is also a little insecure when it comes to her sister, as she wants to help/support her, but they do not get along with each other, due to their competitive natures - a holdover from their childhood. This is one of the few topics where she shows a gloomy side instead of her normal cheerfulness. Despite all of the advances she made on Ichika, and joking she could fall in love with him (which ends up happening), Tatenashi is actually quite innocent when it comes to being in love herself. Having never been in love before, she found herself being unable to control her newfound feelings. This resulted in her becoming very nervous and overly-conscious around Ichika, displaying none of her usual confidence or playfulness that she would before. This sudden change made it easy for others to notice her newfound love for Ichika. After finally coming to terms with her feelings for Ichika, she started returning to her previous self around him. Infinite Stratos & Abilities As the head of a secret organization and the current IS Representative of Russia, she is implied to be exceptionally skilled in many areas related to IS and other skills related to fighting. She's been consider a prodigy even by her family high standards ever since she was a child. She is known to be talented in judo, as she knocked Ichika out during their first fight (Ichika stopped counting and passed out after being thrown around 9 times). She apparently has developed a knack for unlocking Ichika's room lock (much to his chagrin). Outside of her combat skills, she is very cunning and intelligent in many fields. She usually puts her wits to work by managing the students at IS Academy while keeping Ichika close to her. She likewise said to be very skilled at almost everything she does, including cooking. Tatenashi_the_Mysterious_Lady.png|Mysterious Lady TAG_158630.jpg DABF908E-5F1A-4C13-9315-01EBEC7D2D0A.gif 44845958-A711-4997-8993-2A8CAF095F0E.png 22DA9267-F912-47A8-96E1-81DC9B78ECE0.jpeg|Volume 5 Chapter 4: Mysterious Lady pictures number 1 EB635CF3-A7AE-436E-BACF-293611889281.jpeg|The Lance of Mistilteinn A5CEBFE1-04F3-4253-8378-5A3101D11F2F.jpeg 4282CC82-201F-4BCF-BCE3-23369B55F3D0.jpeg EFE42A1F-ADD7-4941-AE6A-F38C78A70D15.png IS Volume 5 color Tatenashi Autuma.jpg 79B61761-8D0A-4C43-B5DC-5BC6BFFC3CC7.jpeg IS Volume 5 Mysterious Lady CHOCO.jpeg|Volume 5 Chapter 4: Mysterious Lady pictures number 2 FBF57316-E7E7-4277-B6B0-91CB525328C8.jpeg C5DC94D0-7DDF-47BE-AD72-4F23F0588345.jpeg Furthermore, the title of President of the Student Council goes to the most proficient student, thus explaining why she is the SC President even though she is a second-year student. She has more than once defended her right to the position by easily defeating any of the other personal IS pilots at the Academy. However, her overconfident in being the strongest student at the academy can cause her to leave herself open to dangers and counter-attack, and as a result has gotten injured when she could have avoided it by being more careful. Her personal IS is the 3rd Generation Type, Mysterious Lady (ミステリアス・レイディ, Misuteriasu Reidi) The Mysterious Lady's exoskeleton is mostly parts of the leg, with only a few parts above the waist. Previously the unit's name was "Gustoi Touman Moskwa" (roughly translated to Moscow's Deep Mist). It uses a large spear/lance, and controls a special type of water that can charge the lance with power, create a fake, block strong attacks, turn into mist and explode. 'History' In the Light Novel, she is the 39th leader of the Sarashiki family. Behind the cover of a traditional family with a long history, it's actually a secret organization fighting against another secret organization known as Phantom Task. It is revealed that her name, Tatenashi, is not her real name. It is family tradition that the eldest sibling of the Sarashiki family must replace his/her name with Tatenashi when he/she becomes head of the family. At the final part of Volume 8, she reveals her true/former name to Ichika: Katana. Plot Synopsis Anime Description: She is seen standing on a building, claiming that it is time for her to make her moves, while looking at Ichika from afar. Novel Description: She first appeared behind Ichika to tease him before disappearing from his sight. Later during the introduction speech for the cultural festival, she introduced the "Every Club Fight For Orimura Ichika War" to get him to forcefully join the number one club and to make the girls motivated to do their best. 'Quotes' *''"Welcome back. Do you want dinner, a bath, or... do.. you.. want.. me?"''- Tatenashi to Ichika. *'''"'P-Please...do perverted things to me too..."''-Tatenashi to Ichika. 'Trivia' *She holds the unofficial record of making Ichika get a nosebleed when she makes him massage her. Ironically, after falling for him herself, Tatenashi end up having nosebleeds when she imagined being in a relationship with Ichika. *Tatenashi is Ichika's third female roommate in Room 1025. *In the Light Novel and World-Purge OVA, she revealed her real name to be "Katana" to Ichika. Stating that the eldest child and head of the Sarashiki family must take the name 'Tatenashi'. Her real name is not suppose to be known to anyone but her family and that telling it to someone of the opposite sex is consider a sign of affection in her family. Because of this, she began thinking of making Ichika marry her someday after remember this. *Tatenashi has many similarities to Tabane: Both are respected geniuses in their fields, both are very cheerful and playful and somewhat lecherous. Both of them have younger sisters whom they love and care about but who feel inferior to their elders and started to avoid them as a result (this problem has been solve in Tatenashi's case). The main difference between the two is that Tatenashi has no problem talking to and being with to other people while Tabane doesn't really care about many people. *Outside the IS universe, Tatenashi is extremely similar to Chō'un Shiryū from Koihime†Musō ''in both physical appearance and personality (both have short light-blue hair, red-shade eyes; both are top-tier fighters with intellect to match; and both are always calm, playful, and often quite perverted). It is possible that Tatenashi is based on Chō'un, as IS came out 2 years after the release of ''Koihime. *She has a similar appearance to Sen Yarizui from "Ben-To." *She also has a similar appearance to Ruka Suirenji from Hayate no Gotoku. *She has the same birthday with Chifuyu Orimura *Tatenashi means "Shieldless". This refers to the unyielding will to defend, even without a shield to rely on. This is described as the duty of the head of the Sarashiki family. Category:IS Academy Students Category:IS Representative Category:IS User Category:Main Characters Category:Second Year Students Category:Characters Category:Females